


Pocky Stick

by OatBoat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamTeam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OatBoat/pseuds/OatBoat
Summary: If I find out this makes any of the parties of this story uncomfortable, I *WILL* delete this.ALSO(!): I do NOT ship George and Dream, I ship their 'personas' if that makes sense.This was inspired by the pocky stick I was munching on and that debate that George was snacking while Dream was arguing for him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 344
Collections: ⁿᵒᵇᵒᵈʸ ⁿᵉᵉᵈˢ ᵗᵒ ᵏⁿᵒʷ





	Pocky Stick

George was no stranger to snacking and usually had a snack ready at all times, even during streams. For snacks, his stomach turned into a black hole ready to consume it all. Because of his colour blindness, he couldn’t see all the colours of the snacks he was eating. But, he imagined they looked as amazing as to how they tasted. Everyone knew his love for snacking, so it came as a surprise to everyone that he had forgotten snacks on his and Dream’s flight to Texas. Dream had visited George for a week then the two decided to go surprise visit the third of their group, Sapnap. 

“How did you forget the one thing that you love to do?” Dream snorted, and George lightly punched his shoulder in playful annoyance. 

“I just forgot, leave me alone!” George huffed at his best friend and turned to the window, ignoring his hungry stomach. 

“George…,” No response from George. 

“Georgieeeee,” The brunette continued to ignore the blonde, and instead focused on the clouds flying past them. He tried making shapes out of the clouds and saw various types of goodies like strawberries, a chicken drumstick, and cake. All he could think about is food and he pouted at the sound of gurgling coming from his stomach. Even the writer is hungry! 

The blonde stopped trying to get his attention and put on his headphones then turned to his laptop to edit videos. George tried sleeping the hunger away, but only worked for half an hour then he woke up to the sharp pains from not eating. The brunette woke up late and missed breakfast to make the plane, and Dream was too afraid of missing the plane and refused to stop to get something from the airport. 

“Dreammmmmm,” This time, the blonde ignored him. 

“Dream. Dream. Dream. Dream. Dream,” George repeated for a few seconds until he groaned quietly.

“Clayyyyy,” George gave Dream a puppy eye look, but Dream was not having it. Especially since he told George that he doesn’t like to be called with his real name.   
“George. I am editing, please,” Dream looked him straight in his eyes as he said this and returned to editing. George returned to pouting and fake sniffles. 

Then, he heard the opening of a bag within earshot. His head snapped toward the sound and saw that Dream had a bag of chocolate pocky sticks. As Dream put a pocky stick in his mouth, he looked at George who had a devastated look on his face. Laughing, he wordlessly handed his bag and George’s face lit up. As George reached for the bag, Dream withdrew his offer and George’s devastation returned. 

“I’ll give you the entire bag if you break this all,” Pointing to the pocky stick hanging out of his mouth like a cigarette. George was unfortunately unaware of the Pocky challenge, and Dream knew this fully. Confused, he went and took small bites from the pocky stick, and was careful not to get too close to the blonde. He had to break it fully while avoiding Dream’s face, but the stick refused to cooperate with him. He kept going as was an inch away from the blonde, and without expecting; Dream ate the inch that was keeping him from the brunette and closed the gap with a sickly sweet kiss. He felt George shiver and slowly went back to his previous position in his seat. George had a deer in headlights look on his face, and was speechless. 

“You… kissed me,” George spoke slowly, careful of his word choice. 

“George… we’re dating?” Dream spoke at the same speed that George had spoken. 

“HUH?!” George spoke loudly, getting a few shushes from the other passengers which resulted from a quieter “sorry” from him. 

“I’ve told you ‘I Love You’ COUNTLESS times, both on-call and stream!?” Dream pulled a shocked/offended look on his face, and George stayed quiet. 

“Oh.” 

“Oh? What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Oh,” George muttered, thoroughly embarrassed. 

“So you mean to tell me, you didn’t notice any of the hints?” George gave him a blank look gave Dream enough of an answer.

Rolling his eyes, “I tell you I love you, we go on a dinner date, cuddle in the same bed without socks on,” He kept listing and George was completely speechless. George kept opening his mouth trying to get words out, but his voice wasn’t helping him in the slightest. 

Dream had a disappointed look on his face and placed the pocky bag in George’s hand and returned to his laptop while putting on his headphones. All of a sudden, George wasn’t that hungry anymore and grabbed Dream’s hand while gulping heavily. In an instant, George’s lips were on Dreams. After an initial shock from the blonde, he kissed George back and George could feel his heart light up with joy as the two smiled as they kissed. 

Eventually, their flight had reached its destination. And you better believe Sapnap got a kick out of the story when they finally reached his house and as Dream was explaining the story, George was sinking into his hoodie. Sapnap was howling with laughter as he went to the kitchen   
Smiling, “George.” He looked up and saw a pocky stick in his mouth. 

Without hesitation this time, he went for the pocky stick and he kissed Dream. And that was the story where George was unaware he was dating anyone, and he found all of that out with a single pocky stick. 


End file.
